The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part thirteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * Henry's Driver and Fireman - Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) * The Vans - Themselves * Goods Train - Itself * Driver - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) * Fireman - Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) * Conductor - Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 and 2011) * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both wise and kind) (Cameo at the front of the goods train) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) * Narrator (of The Flying Kipper for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Transcript * Narrator: One winter evening Rustee's driver said... (Rustee Rails goes to his shed and stops) * Leo: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take "The Flying Kipper". Don't tell Montana, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, Mickey Mouse will let us pull the Express! The special coal they gave you is working well! * Rustee Rails: HUURRAAAAH!!! * Narrator: Cried Rustee. * Rustee Rails: That will be lovely! * (seagulls cry and ship horn blows) * Narrator: All kinds of ships use the harbour at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it goes to shops in the town and the rest in a special train to other places far away. This is the train and the railway men called "The Flying Kipper". (A box lands on the ground as Rustee backs up to the nine freight cars and caboose) Rustee was ready at 5:00. There was snow and frost! Men hustled and shouted loading up the crates of fish! The last door banged, the guard showed his lamp and "The Flying Kipper" was ready to go! * (wheels squeaking and Rustee's whistle blows and the engine finally manages to get going) * Rustee Rails: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly! * Narrator: Puffed Rustee to the freight cars. The cars shuddered and groaned! * Fish Cars: Trickety trock! Trickety trock! All right! All right! * Rustee Rails: That's better! That's better! * Narrator: Puffed Rustee. (Rustee's whistle blows as he speeds up a little bit) Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air and the fire's light showing brightly. * Rustee Rails: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! * Narrator: Panted Rustee. (Rustee's whistle blows) They were going well. The light grew better, the signal light showing green as they passed. Then a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but saw that the signal was down. * Leo: All clear, Rustee! Away we go! * Narrator: They couldn't know the switches from the main line to a siding were frozen and the home signal should had been set at DANGER, but snow had forced it down. A freight train was waiting in the siding to let "The Flying Kipper" pass and the driver and fireman were drinking cocoa in the caboose. * Dai Station: The Kipper is due. * Narrator: Said the conductor. * Jones the Steam: Who cares? * Narrrator: Said the fireman. * Jones the Steam: This is good cocoa! * Narrator: The driver got up. * Casey Jones: Come on, fireman! Back to our engine! * Narrator: They got out just in time! (Rustee's whistle blows as the engine crashes into the caboose and sends Dai Station falling out and landing into the snow) Rustee's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Rustee laid dazed and surprised. (Harry Hogwarts rolls by) Emelius Browne came to see him. * Rustee Rails: The signal was down, sir. * Narrator: Said Rustee. * Emelius Browne: Cheer up, Rustee! It wasn't your fault! Ice and snow caused the . I'm sending you to Crewe a fine place for sick engines. They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox! You'll feel a different engine and you won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? * Rustee Rails: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Said Rustee doubtfully. (Rustee's whistle blows as he returns from Crewe) Rustee liked being at Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers! (Rustee whistles as he flies through the station) * Rustee Rails: Peep! Peep! * Narrator: He'll whistle. * Rustee Rails: Thank you very much! * Narrator: I am sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school because they wait to see Rustee go by! (Montana's whistle blows as puffs by hauling a goods train while Rustee passes by with his four Express coaches, one being red and yellow coach on the front, the other being red and white in the first middle, the other being red in the second middle, and the other being brown and yellow coach at the back) They often see him pulling the Express and he does it so well that Montana is jealous. But that's another story. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino